Zombie
by Lady Shinimegami
Summary: A SongFic turned story about Duo, most of it is before the series. [There are some descriptions of dying children.]


Zombie

**Zombie**

_ _

_Another head hangs lowly_

_ _

"Solo…" The boy said, his eyes were watery and threatened tears. How could… How could it be? How could Solo die and he live?

It wasn't fair…

_ _

_Child is slowly taken_

_ _

He had watched over his friend as he wasted away slowly, everyday getting weaker, looking worse, feeling more pain. But Solo was strong, and wouldn't take the easy way out.

And even though he stayed by Solos' side, he didn't catch the virus.

He should be dead.

_ _

_And the violence caused such silence_

_ _

He couldn't laugh anymore. He couldn't smile anymore. It was hard to eat, to talk, to move, to live.

He wanted something… Was it death?

_ _

_Who are we mistaken?_

_ _

But Solo didn't want him to die.

"Live on," Solo would say. "Don't give in to those assholes. Death is fucked. Don't trust it. Don't let death rule you. You should rule death. Be Shinigami."

_ _

_But you see, it's not me,_

_ _

My name is Duo.

Quite suiting, even if it is for Shinigami. Solo was one. I am two. Duo. I was a duo, split in two to make one. I will never die.

I will never cry again…

Never think of Solo again…

_ _

_It's not my family_

_ _

Duo watches over the last few victims to the plague. He pretends not to care; he pretends he controls their death.

Because they're not of his kin, he doesn't care.

His emotions were simply drained.

_ _

_In your head,_

_In your head they are fighting_

_ _

Back and forth he battles with his emotions. On one side, he is master of all, in complete control, never sad, always happy and winning. On the other side, his love for Solo tries to come back; his desire to die wants to be acknowledged.

He is not an empty shell at all, it's like a battlefield, only it seems to be much more mild than what he sees around him.

_ _

_With their tanks and their bombs_

_ _

The military attacks with no mercy. The plague is gone, replaced by another.

He was growing his hair out, it wasn't actually a choice, but he wouldn't cut his hair. It just wasn't something he had time for. He was busy watching the dead. As such he stands on the roof of a building watching the slaughter of the young.

Explosions ring through the air, it's like he doesn't notice them at all, his eye affixed with the blood as it runs down the streets.

_ _

_And their bombs and their guns_

_ _

How old is he? Duo can't remember, maybe 5, maybe 6, maybe 7 for all he knows. He knows he's young; he's a lot shorter than adults and knows he hasn't lived for long.

Duo doesn't care about age though, he's Shinigami, and all he cares about is death. And as he sees soldiers gun down 'rebellious civilians', he can almost feel himself smile.

But he won't, he won't ever smile again.

_ _

_In your head,_

_In your head they are cryin'_

_ _

The emotional torment is just too much after a while, as he watched on as people got killed everyday, he suddenly felt himself snap.

It happened as he saw a child, must have been around his age, just get shot. Just like that, no warning or anything, the other deaths had some reason and all were adults.

The kid didn't die quickly, he was left to suffer as he bled to death, and he just watched, just like… Just like… Solo.

Solo.

_ _

_In your head, in your head_

_ _

There were so many memories… and they all just rushed out.

He was crying over the little boy, holding his head and calling back Solo.

"I AM SHINIGAMI! I COMAND DEATH! HE'S NOT DEAD!!! HE'S NOT DEAD!!! BRING HIM BACK!!!"

_ _

_Zombie, zombie, zombie_

_ _

And then he was a hollowed out shell. He was a zombie that had nothing to live for, and his wish was almost given to him.

He almost died, and then he found him.

The boy must have been his age, probably a year older or something. Then again, he wasn't too sure how old he was anymore. The boy had short blond hair and a kind face; he took Duo back to where he lived.

There was another child there too.

_ _

_What's in your head, in your head?_

_ _

"We're thieves I guess you could say, that's how we live anyway. No money to buy stuff, so we steal it!" The blond boy said quickly.

"What's your name?" The boy wearing a hat asked.

"Duo…" he replied slowly and quietly.

"Duo eh? So, tell us about yourself!" The kids smiled expecting a story of some sort.

He stared back at them silently.

_ _

_Zombie, zombie, zombie_

_ _

"That guy is like a Zombie sometimes, he doesn't talk, he just steals, eats, sleeps…" The blond boy said to his friend.

"Maybe something traumatic happened to him," that hated boy, suggested.

"Yeah… maybe…"

_ _

_ _

_Another mother's breakin'_

_Heart is taking over_

_ _

"We're all orphans… so I guess we're all brothers," the hatred boy stated at dinner one day.

The blond boy looked at him oddly.

"I guess… what makes you say that anyways?"

"I saw some mother crying today, made me think about mine… but I couldn't remember my mother."

"Oi, Duo. Can you remember your mom?"

Duo looked at him, "No… I can't remember anyone from my past."

"Lucky," the blond said.

_ _

_When the violence causes silence_

_ _

The three walked through the street admiring the silence of the block; everyone had been taken in a raid or something. They had been hiding. Duo could hide anywhere, if he hadn't been there, the other two boys would have surely been taken with the rest.

"If only the war would just stop…" the hated boy mumbled. "Then there would be no more orphans."

"Don't worry about it," Duo calmly said, showing kindness for the first time. "The war will end…"

"Promise?" The blond asked.

"Yes."

"How do you know? Will you see to it yourself?"

_ _

_We must be mistaken_

_ _

"Many have come before you saying this," the blond said, still waiting for an answer.

"If you want, I will stop the war," Duo said, still showing no expression.

"Oi, you must take us for fools! The war will end, make no mistake, but I doubt you can stop it."

_ _

_It's the same old theme since 1916_

_ _

"Everyone wants the war to end, we're 6 years old, and we can make no difference!" The blond started loosing his temper. "YOU can't make any difference."

"Oi… lighten up," the hated boy said.

"No! He's crazy!"

Then Duo did something he hadn't done in the longest time. He smiled. Well, more liked grinned, but none the less, it left the two boys speechless.

"Maybe I am crazy," he said and began walking away.

_ _

_In your head_

_In your head they're still fighting_

_ _

Duo's war would never end though. Maybe he had his crackdown, but his war would still never end.

It wouldn't end until his wish was given.

His wish to die.

Maybe he should fight simply so he could die.

_ _

_With their tanks and their bombs_

_ _

They moved on to a different block, but the deaths only got worse, and then during the night mechas surrounded the place. They were going to be taken to prison camps.

It was crazy that there still was a population on this L2 colony after all this war.

"OI! DUO WAKE UP!" The blond yelled into Duo's ear surprised the bombs hadn't woken him up.

"Wha… what?" Duo asked raising his head, his long hair wrapped around his face.

"We gotta go!"

"Why?"

_ _

_And their bombs and their guns_

_ _

The three boys ran through the chaos, they had figured out that the people were simply being killed. The army was probably looking for a secret base of some sort.

It was truly chaos.

Duo led the way of the boys; a sudden determination to get them to safety entered his mind.

He could die, but not them.

_ _

_In your head,_

In your head they are dyin' 

Then it happened, the blond went down, shot in the shoulder. Duo grabbed the hated boys shoulder and pulled him down to the ground, the gunfire was too much.

He crawled over to the blond boy.

"OI! You better not die on me!" He yelled, he could feel tears start to well up in his eyes, the hated boy was already bawling.

"I won't die… they just got my shoulder," he mumbled out wincing in pain. It was a lot of pain for a six year old to endure.

Duo smiled, the act shocked the two other boys into almost forgetting the wound.

"I won't let you die."

Duo got the two boys out of that field, then he patched the blond boys shoulder up. After that night Duo warmed up to them a lot more, though he never spoke of his past, he began to smile more and then laugh even.

_ _

_In your head, in your head_

_ _

Duo sat in the Maxwell Church rubble.

How… How could he go on now?

His two friends had long since left to be with families and now sister Helen and Father Maxwell were dead.

His father was dead.

His happiness was a memory and would now be simply a delusion to him.

Why was he still alive? Maybe he truly was Shinigami, and he truly was incapable of dying.

_ _

_Zombie, zombie, zombie_

_ _

Again he was like a Zombie, only this time it was different. He was truly emotionless; he had nothing to live for and simply couldn't die.

He was 11 now, and he had long since taken his Fathers name as his own.

Duo Maxwell.

He hid his sadness behind a cheerful mask that he had picked up long ago. He wondered if he'd ever see his friends again. He also wondered if he would die… or maybe he'd find something to live for before that.

_ _

_What's in your head, in your head?_

_ _

He looked into the boys eyes, same age as him, definitely 15. The boy had his shoulder wrapped around his neck. Duo wondered what he was thinking, what his past was like. And he wondered if he had truly wanted to die.

Was he like him? Always looking for his death, but never finding it?

It intrigued him so much.

_ _

_Zombie, zombie, zombie_

_ _

Duo looked out over the water.

The war was over; he had actually helped end it. He runs, he hides, but he never lies.

He didn't want to die anymore; he had found something worth living for. He had found two things actually, that boy, Heero, and Hilde Schbeiker.

But the sad thing was that his mask was still the same. His emotions were truly gone, he may love those two, but he didn't know if he'd ever truly be able to show it. He didn't know if he would ever truly smile again, or truly laugh again.

"Solo… why did you have leave me?" Duo asked the wind, but it would never answer. Bastard.

"What's up Duo?" Hilde asked coming up from behind him.

Duo turned around smiling.

"Oh nothing."

(HOLY SHIT THAT WAS LONG FOR A SONGFIC!!! I didn't expect it to be so long… but I just kept writing and a story began evolving and I don't know how accurate these facts where. The two boys he's with most of the time actually exist, they're in 'Episode Zero', but I don't know their names T_T. Well anyways, the fourth thing he was kinda trying to convince himself that stuff. The second last thing was when he saved Heero that time and the last thing is after Endless Waltz I suppose. Now, I hope you all liked this. Thanx Sony_Mouse for helping me out and commentating, Carrie, you listened to my babbles so I'll thank you too. Thank you Dolores O'Riordan *from The Cranberries* for writing this song, THANK ALL OF YOU FOR READING IT!!! And no, I must go work on If We Had Wings because people have actually started reading again O.O)


End file.
